Russell (Video Game)
Russell is an original character and one of the main protagonists for the "400 Days" DLC in his personal story for The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Russell's life before or as the apocalypse began besides that he graduated. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Russell's story will be about him being picked up by Nate after hitchhiking along the Georgia road. When he is walking down a road, a truck is seen coming towards him. Russell has the option to jump into the grass area off the road to be hidden but this attempt is unsuccessful. Nate then asks Russell to join him. After getting in the car and some dialogue, Nate gets a bit crazy and stops the car so a female walker can come at Russell's side of the vehicle. He then rolls down the window so Russell can get a better look. After Nate has his fun he pulls out a gun and tries to shoot the walker, but has no ammo. Then Nate drives off flinging the zombie off the car. Their next stop is the truck stop where Nate suggests to grab supplies when he gets interupted with bullets shot at his car. Russell gets out of the car and ducks down to a gas pump as Nate yells that he'll "cover him" and make a run for it. As you're running to the pickup you'll notice Nate isn't shooting. When you get there Nate will suggest moving to the red car across the station. You'll now have the choice to go first or cover Nate. After Russell and Nate get to the second car you'll have to run the the semi with Nate covering you. As you are running you trip and fall, but then Nate comes to the rescue picking up Russell and saving your life. When you get to the back you will see a walker that is the cop (Clyde) that was bitten from Vince's story and Russell has the choice to kill it or walk away. Walking away will allow the walker to show up in Bonnie's story when she rolls down the hill. When inside the cafe you have the choice to sneak up on the shooter or run up on him. Either way you find out that the shooter is just an old man trying to protect his injured wife. The man thought that Nate was the man who hurt his wife and that he brought his friend to finish the job and take all of his food. Nate then brings up that we should just kill them and take their food. Russell then has the choice to stay with Nate or walk away. Either way Nate will shoot the couple and then revealing where the bloodstain from Shel's story in the cafe. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Russell has killed: *Clyde (Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Nate To be added. Appearances Video Game Trivia *Russell, along with Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Shel, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official twitter account early June 2013. *If Carley or Doug was saved during A New Day, then Russell will find her/his body when jumping into the bushes to hide. References Category:Future Articles Category:Article stubs Category:Forever Alone